The present invention relates to a wooden water-bird, and more particularly relates to a wooden water-bird having a plurality of compartments on the inside thereof for keeping small articles such as decorative articles, coins, jewels, etc.
Conventional wooden water-bird provides only decorative applications and is made without considering other possible usages.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawback in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.